Pimpsona 3
by HauntedSleeplessNights
Summary: Explore the daily life of the biggest pimp in the history of JPRG Minato Arisato Minato x Harem Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**My second fic here, This is about the biggest man whore ever in the history of JRPG Minato Arisato the charasmatic badass genius..**

**Rated M**

* * *

The normally quiet halls of Gekkoukan Highschool were full of chatter, cries of "Screw you Arisato." and "Man whore." echoed in the halls, all the eyes on two students a blue haired teen getting dragged by his collar, the girl who dragged him was a pink sweater wearing brunette, Minato Arsiato and Yukari Takeba respectively.

Yukari had a firm grip on Minato's collar dragging him around with a extremely sour expression on her pretty face while Minato's forehead was dripping sweat and his face showed fear and horror "W-Where are w-we going?" Minato dared asked and Yukari replied at once.

"My room." She said simply not slowing her pace down.

Minato gulped "Why?" He asked his voice laced with fear and Yukari turned to him with a glare "Spending time...alone." She then licked her lips indicating something that Minato recognized in a second and blushed scarlet,mentally Minato released a groan "Why the hell? I already have Cybele why the hell should I waste my energy on this?"

Minato tried to put his weight on the ground but Yukari turned out to be surprisingly powerful she continued to drag Minato getting quite a lot of folks talking.

"The look in her eyes...yep she wants him."

"Lucky duck Minato."

"Gets your hands off Minato-sama."

The normally rumor conscious brunette paid no heed to the whispers and continued at her pace with Minato getting dragged behind..until a mature and elegant voice called out to him from the halls of the faculty office Minato instead of feeling thankfull got more tensed and scared the two juniors turned around to see Mitsuru Kirijo walking towards them with a beautiful smile on her face she walked towards Minato ignoring Yukari and pecked him on the cheek causing Yukari to release a hell-harpy screech making both of them cover there ears.

"Goodness Takeba control your voice this is a school." She scolded but Yukari glared at Mitsuru, and hooked her arm within Minato's who looked mortified. "I have every right to what the hell do you think you just did nobody kisses Minato excpet me." She yelled and Mitsuru's red eyes blazed with anger "Takeba control yourself stealing someone's else dearest is a sin which shall not be forgiven."

"Stealing? Minato is mine." Yukari yelled at her senpai accidentally stomping Minato on his foot who yelped in pain.

"I already got Alliat." Minato again mentally groaned ever since awakening to the powers of persona and discovering social link he got no rest, no time and certainly no serenity his mind flashed to something that happened just after Yakushima.

Flashback...

"WAKE UP." Yukari banged on Minato's door making the fool jolt up straight in his bed "THERE MIGHT BE A SHADOW COMING...SORRY I'M COMING IN..." Yukari yelled and unlocked the door she entered at once but then stopped seeing Minato wearing his school uniform.

"Oh...your already dressed...too bad..." She sighed and then gave out a nervous giggle "Must have been a hallucination there is no shadow good night." She quickly left leaving Minato shocked but thankful nonetheless he released a sigh "Glad I sleep with a blanket on." He looked under the blanket and gulped "I would have gotten raped if she saw this."

End flashback...

"Screw you Igor and screw you social links.." Minato yelled in his mind as he found himself getting pushed by the school's most beautiful and popular girls.

"He saw me naked first." Yukari yelled causing Minato to cringe remembering the incident at the blasted Shirakawa Boulevard.

"A man such as Minato shall not be hypnotized by your vile attempts of seduction Takeba." Mitsuru roared back causing Yukari to throw her bag on the ground and then standing on it matching Mitsuru's height "Seduction? This is the truth we both...-" Minato cut her off before she could say anything "Woah senpai look a victim being bullied Mitsuru and her super bike to the rescue GO.! Mitsuru eyes flared with excitement and she scooted off imitating a motor engine towards the faculty office.

"I swear.." Minato mutterd and felt someone wrapping arms around his neck, he turned around to see the smiling face of Yukari "Great job making that skank run away...you derserve a prize." She was about to engage in a lip to lip contact as Aigis used to call it until a loud and anger filled voice cut in "Yukari-chan what are you doing?" The two teens turned around to see Fuuka Yamagishi looking at both of them her eyes full of anger for Yukari and love for Minato "This day just keeps getting better and better." Minato sighed inwardly.

"None of your bussiness." Yukari yelled and her and instead of flinching Fuuka roared back at her very out of character for her "It is my bussiness this is my Minato your talking about." The two teens stared each other down, the usually glued to hip best friend were muttering things ...that no friend should say.

"YOUR MINATO? I AM WAY MORE HOTTER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE HE DOES NOT NEED YOU." Yukari yelled at her locking Minato in a death hug squeezing the life out of him.

"A pure soul such as Minato dosen't go for looks he goes for the inner beauty which you clearly lack." Fuuka never liked fighting but when it came to Minato, Fuuka...no scratch that...everyone duked it out.

"Fucking hell let me go.." Minato screamed inside he used all his life essense with multiple one nights stands with the female social links and currently had very little energy inside him.

Yukari let go off Minato after a while but still kept on dueling verbally with Fuuka who yelled back with equal Minato slipped unnoticed and ran for his life from the two girls who kept on quarreling untill Akihiko stepped in tapping both of them on there shoulders, the two girls stopped and turned towards Akihiko who was holding his laughter.

"He left..." Akihiko was glad ever since Minato came all the annyoing fangirls left him, turning towards Minato.

He let out another laugh "Ya dumb broads." He then went away chuckling leaving the two girls fumming.

Minato opened the door and went inside his kendo club he released a sigh of relief "No annoying fangirls here...I'll be safe." He muttered.

"Minato-kun~!" A voice sang making Minato flinch he slowly turned around to face a tanned girl, the manger of the kendo team and a very fiesty bedmate " Hello there." She sang and Minato greeted back with reluctance "Umm...hey Fuko." Minato forgot her name and can you really blame him? He already maxed the strength social link why should he ever remember her again.

Instead of feeling annoyed at Minato because he forgot her name Yuko smiled "That a very cute nickname." She cheered and Minato smacked his forehead mentally, she ran her hand through his hair brushing his blue bangs off his eyes "My parents are here not at home...you wanna come over..?" She asked boldly making Minato blush and stammer.

The kendo club door slid open revealing a brunette with glasses Chihiro Fushimi she looked nervous but as soon as she saw Minato her heart flared with love and she ran towards Minato, who was sure that he was about to get tackled into a hug but Yuko stood infront of him shielding Minato from the nerd "Minato's mine." Yuko yelled "I'll beat you senseless with a kendo stick if you even touch him."

The scared Chihiro Fushimi looked rather angry her eyes twitching at the sight of Yuko standing near Minato "Yuka-senpai 5 seconds let 10 feet away from Minato-senpai until I pull out my handgun and fill you with lead." She glared at Yuko who remained unmoved.

Minato saw Kazushi coming towards them and his mind has an idea this would be risky and Kaz would freak out but atleast he would be saved from the horrible monsters, Kaz walked towards Minato who pulled him close swiftly kissing him on the lips leaving the dueling girls looking at them with suprise and horror.

Minato let go off Kaz who looked shell shocked he thent turned towards the females "I'm gay.." He simply said and Yuko got a nosebleed "Kaz and Minato kissing...uf.." The image of her two most special friends kissing was too much to bear for the tanned girl she collapsed on the ground with a smile and Chihiro looked on shocked stammering "M-Minato-san? Is that true?" She asked and Minato yelled "Yeah respect my preference." He yelled and Chihiro too fainted but because of horror and Minato turned towards Kaz for reason the kendo members didn't see it much to Minato's relief "H-Hey Kaz...I" Kazushi cut him off "Filthy queer unhand me.." He pushed Minato and ran out of the club causing Minato to sigh "Well...he is gone who cares? I got Thor anyway." He shoved his hand into his pocket and leaned against the wall closing his eyes but until...

"MINATO WHERE ARE YOU?" That sounded like Yukari, Minato ran out of the door and passed Yukari who was looking in another direction, finding no place to hide other than the roof he went there opening the door and finding Riyoji sitting on the appriser of Nyx was allowed to attend school until the moment of the fall, he greeted Minato with a smile and Minato sighed with relief "No girls thank you." He greeted back with a smile and sat next to him there was complete silence for a few seconds until Riyoji broke it.

"Hey Minato?" He asked and Minato turned towards him.

"I heard something interesting.." Minato arched an eyebrow looking at Riyoji who looked flushed.

"What?" Minato asked still looking at him.

"I heard that...your gay." Minato's eye widened to the extent that they could pop out of his sockets he looked at Riyoji who had a shy smile on his face "Maybe...we could be...one -" Minato cut him off his body shaking with horror and fear "FUCK NO THATS FREAKING SELFCEST." He stood up and backed away moving to the end of the roof with Riyoji walking towards him "I am your shadow I know you want this we can raise our social link to 11." Minato had enough his body glowed blue and he jumped of the roof landing on his ass on the ground ignoring the stares from the people around, he looked up and saw Riyoji giving some flying kisses Minato cringed and ran towards the mall the only place he could find peace The Velvet Room.

He panted and opened the door to see Elizabeth smiling at him rather mischeviously and Igor...sleeping? When does he need to sleep anyone who need sleeps right now is Minato himself.

"Oh Minato-sama." Elizabeth sang and Minato turned towards her "Yes Elizabeth?" He asked and she smiled even wider "I have a request for you."

"You want another Queen Elizabeth?" He asked and sat on the empty seat opposite to the sleeping Igor who was snoring quite loudly "Damn hobbit." Minato muttered under his breath.

"No I wish that you accompany me..." She asked with a smile and Minato raised his eyebrow "Where?"

"Shirakawa Boulevard." She said and Minato's composure was gone, his confidence gone down the drain he wished that Nyx would just come and bring the fall this very instant.

"H-Hell n-no." Minato screamed at the top of her but Elizabeth kept on smiling "Don't you want the reward?" Her golden eyes were full of malice.

"What is it?" He asked and Elizabeth materialized something a blue colored ball "An omnipotent orb plus you can use the compendium for free." She offered and Minato was torn but eventually he accepted her offer "Alright..." He mumbled and Elizabeth grabbed him by the shoulders throwing him up like a little baby.

"Yay...lets go." She cheered and lifted Minato up like a bride and ran out of the room...after the couple was gone Igor woke up and chuckled "I love seeing that kid getting frustrated." He took out a cigar and started puffing out smoke "I bet he would even add Nyx to his harem."

Elizabeth the being made of pure power, pulled Minato towards the dreaded hotel throwing him on the bed she then latched on him kissing his lips and nibbling his neck, she then ripped his shirt off making Minato gulp as he braced himself.

...

...

...

It ended...Minato and Elizabeth walked out of the hotel Minato 's face was red with lipstick and his neck full of hickies "I got my brains raped." He muttered and Elizabeth grinned wickedly "It was very satisfying the method called bribe is very effective as they say."

"You don't have anything to do except checking out human's sin?" He muttered and looked at her with a glare but Elizabeth grinned at him again.

"Well...I just did you some time ago." The blue wearing girl twisted his words making Minato blush "Where's my orb?" He asked he wanted to get his reward and just go to his room and hang himself on the fan...well maybe not but just get the day over with.

"Oh my I forgot to bring it." Elizabeth made a mock sorry face and Minato's eye widened "You lied?"

Elizabeth looked at him again "No no be assured that was an omnipotent orb...visit the velvet room tomorrow I'll be sure to give it to you." She grabbed Minato by his cheek locking her lips with his while Minato tried his dammest to move away but Elizabeth had a firm hold after a few moments she let go and walked back to the direction of her room sending a final flying kiss at Minato who cursed his luck kicking a rock and then screaming in pain.

He walked to the dorm not bothering to clean the lipstick up from his face he was greeted by Mitsuru ,Yukari and Fuuka but he ignored them and stomped towards his room shutting the door and crashing on his bed.

'Dammit Nyx come quickly." He muttered and then shut his eyes close begging that he would not imagine what happened with Elizabeth during his dream.

Inside the moon ,the goddess of night Nyx was relaxing in her lounge while looking at a crystal ball showing the room of a certain blunette fast asleep.

Nyx chuckled at his sleeping form "Oh I would relish the moment he seals me and then staying with me for the rest of eternity."

Yup Igor was right...


	2. Chapter 2

Minato Arisato the weilder of the most powerful arcana in existence The Universe finally stopped the fall, with the bonds he formed during his stay in Iwatodai he tapped into the primal power of The Universe and sealed Nyx the goddess of death away for humanity...but it came at a terrible price...his life.

His soul was guarding the door between humanity and Nyx, Erebus the grand manifestation of humans grief continually pounded on the door with all of his might, but the Universe wielding fool was simply too powerful as he simply shrugged the hits off but eventually Minato grew bored.

"Fuck this is boring." Minato cursed, he was there in eternal darkness, he was there for a long time and he wished someone...anyone would talk to him.

He let out a sigh "Why the hell did I have to be a hero?" But the blunette quickly shook his head "Nah...don't think like that take responsibility bitch." Minato reminded himself that he and only he can hold the seal.

Suddenly he heard something, his heart raced and he turned around and the voice was heard again...it was music.

"Everyday seems perfect.~!" Minato frowned it was almost the music was mocking him hell everyday he just stands there looking at the monster he walked towards the direction of the music and saw a faint glow he quickly dashed towards it, it seemed there was a door.

"What the hell is a door doing here?" Minato asked himself and then twisted the knob and opened it, taking a step in he let out a small gasp at seeing what was inside, it looked like a lounge a spacious one too he looked around and saw a couch along with a table and on top of it was a book which was titled "Tips for seduction." Minato raised a brow who could possibly create a lounge over here?He was taken away from his thoughts by a voice.

"Ah excellent your here." Minato instantly turned around and as soon as he did that he blushed more than ever standing next to him was a woman who looked to be in her 20s, a bit taller than him, she was extremely gorgeous, her skin was flawless and pale, her eyes were a colour of bright gold and having immaculate silver hair, she was wearing a very..revealing outfit barely covering up her pleasant assets and somehow Minato know who she was.

"N-Nyx?" Minato stammered and the goddess smiled "I am glad you know me." Minato kept staring at her bust that could make anyone go wild,but then quickly shook it off "Dammit Minato keep your hormones in control." After the little fiasco with Elizabeth who still didn't give him the orb, Minato swore that he would never drool over a piece of ass ever again.

Nyx kept smiling and stepped forward as Minato backed away in fear Nyx opened her mouth to say something, her mouth was open but nothing came out after a moment of silence she finally spoke "Oh heavens I forgot what I was supposed to say." She walked back to the table and grabbed the book, flipping a few pages and then muttering something "Isn't this a feast for your eyes?" She kept repeating again and again and Minato finally heard it.

"You own this lounge?" Minato asked and Nyx nodded with a smile "Yes baby." Her smile was out of the world it could have made anyone go mad except Minato Arsiato

Minato cocked an eyebrow." Baby?" He asked and Nyx nodded again "Sweetie I..." She was cut off by Minato who hissed "Cut the freaking forced romance its awkward as hell." Nyx THE GODDESS OF NIGHT FLINCHED at the bluentte's words.

Nyx put the book away and massaged her temples "You should talk sweetly back like the book says it costed a fortune you know."

"Oh really how much?" Surely Nyx didn't use money.

"One million bodies." Minato paled at her words and he stammered "What t-the I thought you weren't evil ." Minato took a step back he thought the two headed shit as he used to call him was evil not the goddess he sealed her away from Erebus to save her but Nyx raised her arms up in the air "Calm down I didn't kill them they died naturally...I would never harm a..." She stopped and looked at the book again "A freaking stud like you." She finished with a smile but Minato didn't seem impressed.

"Cut it out dammit you won't be getting into my pants...no sir." He snapped and turned around his back facing her and this pissed Nyx off she marched towards Minato turning him around and grabbing his collar and then lifting him up in the air effortlessly she glared at him that was stronger than death "Listen you mortal this is the first time the almighty Nyx tried to seduce someone...and a human nonetheless." She yelled at him but Minato held his ground...while still in the air.

"Oh yeah? Go screw someone like Philemon and Nyarly." He spat.

"Philemon has a ugly mask on his face and Nyarly doesn't even have a freaking face." She spat back and Minato crossed his arms "Your a freaking 1 billion years old dammit act your age woman." He yelled at her.

"10 billions years." Nyx corrected Minato "Exactly I'm only 17 I have been in my females friend's pants all damn year and quite frankly sex doesn't sound too captivating right now...put me down THIS INSTANT." He yelled at her again and Nyx frowned for a few seconds before smiling and that smile resembled the one Elizabeth gave him and deep inside the fool was terrified.

"Plan B." Nyx said simply and Minato looked at her "Plan B?"

"Rape." As soon as she said that Minato went ghostly white, with ease Nyx slammed Minato on the couch that as soon as that happened turned into a bed, he fell on the rather comfy bed and was about to get up but then Nyx jumped on him gripping onto him like a vice.

"Fucking hell get off me." Minato tried his dammest to move but nothing would make the goddess of night move, she pinned him down nibbling at his neck which surprisingly made Minato moan out in pleasure but then regained control of his hormones trying to break apart again, Nyx snapped her fingers and suddenly Minato's whole body went rigid, he found himself unable to move Nyx looked at him with a huge grin on her face, she knew Minato was paralyzed right now and she loved it.

"Ahh...now what should I do?" She asked aloud giggling to herself as she ran her finger on Minato's chest who looked mortified.

"Dammit your like a fucking cougar." He spat but Nyx didn't seem fazed she ignored him and ran her hand through her immaculate silver hair "Your a virgin right?" She asked and Minato gave her a glare "Far from it oh I remember a silver haired hottie forcing herself on me before." He yelled "Let me go." Nyx ignored him again tapping her chin with her index finger.

"Now how did it go in the video I saw..?" A light bulb appeared up her head indicating that she remembered she snapped her fingers "I remember now."

"You watch porn?" Minato asked dumb folded and Nyx nodded "Yes Hitosharu was kind enough to lend me the device called laptop."

"Hito-what?" Minato asked but Nyx again ignored his question "Lets start orally." She said with a seductive tone, and reached for his belt buckle and began to undo it.

Minato was scared shitless but then the sudden desperation made him glow blue he let out a muffled cry and broke free from the invisible chain and then pushing Nyx back just as she was about to pull his zipper down.

Nyx was surprised but regained her balance and looked at Minato who was glowing blue and holding an empty tarot card in his hand The Universe.

"Oh no you won't be raping me thats fucking necrophilia, I have the power of the Universe I'll sacrifice all my persona's and get back to earth away from you...good riddance." Nyx panicked for a moment she didn't want Minato to go but then she suddenly smiled slyly.

"You really wanna go there? I wouldn't go if I were you."

"What do you mean?" Minato asked and Nyx snapped her fingers making a crystal ball appear in front of Minato, she snapped her fingers again and then an image began forming on the ball, It showed the Kirijo dorm...and then zoomed into his room and what he saw shook him to the core, there was a huge circle in his room and inside of the circle, right in the middle was a pair of blue boxers with jack logos...more precisely Minato's fav boxer, and around him a horde of girls including Mitusru ,Yukari and Fuuka were bowing before it chanting "All hail the sex god Minato-sama." Hell even Aigis was there did they program her to do this?

Minato gulped and then shakily answering "I t-take my w-words back I ain't going there ever I'd drop dead in the next day." Hearing this Nyx pulled Minato in a hug tightly squeezing him almost crushing his ribs "Stay with me..." She threw him back on the bed and then jumped on him again but this time Minato didn't reject "Alright getting screwed by the most hottest female in history isn't so bad...go with the flow." He thought and crashed his lips with the goddess who kissed him roughly surprising Minato with her aggressive nature.

She ran her hands through his hair and Minato moaned into her mouth, she undid the first few buttons on his shirt..this was becoming a real steamy encounter and she continued to kiss him until an uninvited guest came barging in.

It was a teenage boy with swiped back hair, blue eyes and a yellow muffler it was Riyoji the avatar of Nyx he looked at the two with a glare "Well well well what do we have here?" He spat and Minato groaned inside "I was in the perfect mood dammit."

"My best friend and my mother getting on with it eh?" He hissed and Nyx removed her mouth from Minato's own and glared back at him "Now son show some respect to your mother and...your soon to be father." Hearing this Minato yelled and scrambled back causing Nyx to giggle "I'm just kidding I don't want another dumbass like him but." She grabbed Minato by his collar pulling him close "Go away Thanatos...we want some time alone." She licked her lips but Riyoji stood his ground "I want something." This caused both of them to look at him wondering what he wants.

Riyoji looked dead serious and the tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife there was an extremely uncomfortable silence making both Minato and Nyx worry.

"...Can...I JOIN." He cheerfully yelled causing Minato to almost faint and making Nyx glare widened by a few inches.

"No thats freaking sick get your ass out of here." He looked at Nyx "Get him out now." He commanded and Nyx nodded snapping her fingers again making Riyoji disappear but not without a sentence that shook Minato "Dammit I wanted Mina-" Before he could complete the horrible sentence and further terrify Minato he vanished and Minato let out a sigh.

"I owe you one." He said and Nyx smiled "Lets continue on shall we?" Minato sighed again and then nodded, Nyx ripped his shirt off and then pulling the bedsheets on them.

Minato jolted up on the bed and saw Nyx next to him smiling "Man she really is feisty more than all of them put together." He thought to himself while Nyx giggled like a school girl "That was extremely satisfying."

"Uh-huh?" Minato brushed some bangs from his eyes and then looked at Nyx "Alright lets think through I have slept with a jock, a nerd ,a terrible cook ,the school's idol ,the richest girl in the world, an avatar of pure power and now a freaking goddess of death what does that make me?" He asked and Nyx tilted her head "A pimp?"

That hit Minato "Yeah...and by the way how long are you gonna stay in that disguise." He asked and Nyx frowned "Whaddya mean?"

"You know that 20 year old disguise whats your true form?" He asked and Nyx glared at him "You foolish mortal this is my true form." Minato cocked an eyebrow "What about that freaky eyeball thing I sealed away?"

"I was inside that I was about to bust out until you came."

Minato nodded "Oh and then I stopped you but the question is why don't you kill me right now?"

"Cuz I love you." She smiled sweetly and Minato stared at her "Why?" He asked and Nyx tapped her chin with her index finger taking a moment before answering "Your a charismatic badass enigma wrapped up in a question paper and then dipped into sexiness." She finished and Minato frowned this time "Did you read that it in that stupid book?" Nyx laughed lightly "Nah I was just putting together what your female friends and admirers think."

Minato mouthed an OH and then laid back on the bed but then suddenly something hit him "I should normally get a social rank right about now..."

"Oh there we go." Nyx snapped her fingers and the familiar scene played out again.

SMASH

Lust Arcana created rank 1.

Minato's eyes widened "L-Lust arcana?" He stammered and Nyx laughed "It will increase everytime we make out." Minato was again terrified "Oh cra-" He was cut off when Nyx crashed her lips with his again.

Somewhere...

Igor was watching a crystal ball with great curiosity he snapped his fingers and the movie re winded to when...Minato and Nyx were close.

"That was quite steamy." Igor said but then a voice yelled "Igor don't even think about pulling your pants down." Igor flinched and turned to see Philemon glaring at him through his butterfly mask...he looked really hurt.

"Master you look hurt...are you okay?" Philemon sighed "Nyx rejected me and banged that human boy...why whats so special with him?" Philemon asked aloud.

"Because he's a pimp?" Igor answered and Philemon glared at him before sighing again "Guess your right damn I wish I had his skill."

In that time Minato Arisato broke the record by adding the goddess of death to his harem he achieved the impossible he became the sex god of the Mega-ten universe.

* * *

**One of my friend saw my fic and almost forced me to do this...I hoped you liked it Minato x Nyx shot upto second on my fav persona pairings.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Extreme OOCness and cussing along with suggestive themes! Turn back if you are offended.**

* * *

The dorm was quiet. For once, there were no cries of horror from Minato Arisato who died not too long ago.

The members of SEES (or Minato Arisato's dreadful harem for the females) were gathered in the dorm for once last time once before closing. Mitsuru, Fuuka and Yukari were completely devastated. Yukari was so much devastated that she didn't even come to the reunion. Stating if Minato-sama wasn't there neither would she be. Akihiko on the other hand was still boxing in the school club even though it was closed for months.

"Yukari-chan isn't coming." Fuuka informed as she sat down next to Mitsuru.

"Sanada-san is busy shadow boxing in the gym for no reason at all." Ken added in.

"What's wrong with them? This fabulous sushi is a dying gift from Minato." Junpei sighed.

"IORI! You bastard! How dare you?" The always calm and collected Mitsuru lashed out against Junpei. Nobody could insult Minato-sama like that.

"Sorry. I bet he's pimping the heaven like a boss!" Junpei grinned but immediately ran away since Mitsuru just grabbed her evoker which was lying on the table.

"Sorry, senpai." Junpei cautiously sat on the couch, heck even Fuuka was glaring at him.

Midnight happened. Chaos ensured.

"We interrupt the program to give you a special news." The reporter announced from the TV. Everyone glanced at the breaking news.

"The famous Jack Frost boxers of Minato Arisato are being replicated. The replica is available starting now. Special discount for the dorm mates."

Fuuka released a squeal and grabbed her phone, furiously typing the number given. She was stopped by Mitsuru.

"No use Yamagishi. I've already brought all of them." Mitsuru replied calmly.

"B-But the news." Poor Fuuka was heart broken.

"That must be a repeat telecast of 31 March." Mitsuru replied.

"The date is 31th March. Now for the next few hours, we shall play the remix of Burn my Dread in the memory of Minato Arisato." The female reporter squealed.

"Wait, doesn't something seem strange here?" Junpei asked, looking around, "My cell shows its still 31th." He cried.

"Something was off." Fuuka noted.

"What a lame way to end the last day at the dorm." Junpei sighed, "Heck I would have enjoyed if Akihiko-san came here and called all you dumb broads." With that, he walked away.

Aigis who was surprisingly composed since Minato died, went back to her room…. Or to be accurate, an ammunition dump.

"Butterfly?" Aigis asked as she stared at a peculiar butterfly flying into her room…. Er ammunition dump.

*BANG*

The building shook and Aigis fell onto the butterfly, utterly crushing the poor bug. Philemon would never try to grant the Wild Card this way again.

"Aigis come quickly!" Fuuka cried, slamming the door open.

"What happened?" Aigis asked. "Did Mitsuru-san kick Ken out of the dorm?" She said with delight.

Fuuka sighed, a sad expression crossing her face, "No, nothing as awesome as that."

….

"Who are you?" Aigis asked the stranger who was standing in the longue, with a butterfly mask on….. Was she cosplaying Philemon?

"I have come to protect you!" The stranger declared, "I shall exterminate all of them."

"I won't let you!" Aigis cried, readying for battle.

After a harsh beating that reminded Aigis of her great ancestor Microsoft-DOS, the mechanical maiden was thrown to the side. The stranger grabbed poor Ken by the throat and began choking him.

Ken choked out and yelled as the pressure increased.

"Should we help?" Mitsuru asked.

"Nah, just a few more minutes left." Junpei pointed to Ken who was turning purple.

"I won't!" Aigis' speakers played a really cheesy remix of an old superhero tune. The android stood up again with a really compatible tune playing in the background which utterly massacred the ears of the people present, Aigis yelled with all her might.

"Athena!" The goddess of war didn't come out, since Ares had killed her for taking his name. Instead, the forgotten pimp, Orpheus came in her stead.

"Jesus Christ!" Fuuka cried.

"MIRCALE, MIRCALE!" Mitsuru cried and bowed down to Orpheus who was shining in all its glory. Fuuka followed suit while Junpei was hoping that the stranger would keep the pressure for a little longer…. It was close dammit!

After a one sided beating from the almost useless Orpheus who didn't learn anything but Agi, the stranger fell down and her mask opened up. Revealing a face which made Junpei trip over and fell onto the couch, tripping it over, crushing poor Ken under the weight who just recovered from the choking.

"Sister." The stranger with so much emotion that it made Aigis fall flat on her back. The sound of Pac-man dying blared from her speakers.

"Both are out! Let's put them together so it seems that they are kissing." Junpei cried. Who ever knew Stupei was into robots?

….

"I'm your sis—" Metis couldn't complete the sentence.

"I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Yukari the most ferocious girl in the harem had arrived with a healthy breakfast of bitchcuits.

"The day is repe—"

"I wasn't supposed to be here!" Yukari yelled out. She certainly had eaten a mouth full.

"Give it a rest you dumb broad." Akihiko spat. At least he would have something to punch here.

So, SEES was reformed again to investigate the Abyss of Time. Would they be able to complete the mission without Minato? Well, bloodshed could occur at any second now.

….

The shadow of Minato stood in front of SEES, holding the sword in the way that Minato used to. ? was glaring at SEES. However, neither of the girls returned it.

"So that's the person who sister fell for?" Metis mused, "No wonder, he looks so sexy." She purred.

"Hah, that's nothing. You should see him with his pants down." Yukari exclaimed. Mitsuru glared at Yukari who glared at Metis who glared at Fuuka. Junpei and Akihiko glared at Ken for no reason at all. Poor Ai-chan was lost.

"I'm touching him!" Yukari yelled, shoving everyone away.

"No way, you pink wearing skank." Fuuka shouted, surprisingly socking her in the face.

? watched in confusion at the glorious cat fight. He was supposed to battle them but the mere presence of him drove the ladies insane.

"Use those legs!" Junpei cheered as the three women and one robot fought over who could touch Minato first.

"I want IN the action." Akihiko sighed, frustrated.

After a whole day of doing nothing, the shadow killed itself by requesting Ken to impale him on the heart… You can feel how frustrated he was since he asked KEN of all people to kill him.

After the shadow had died, Ken took a vicious beating from all of member of SEES for killing the shadow, including the males, Why? It was fun.

….

"I want to meet him! Stop pissing in your pants." Yukari cried, lashing out against every other member. She wanted to meet Minato who was at this time was increasing the social link, EVEN IN DEATH! The social links haunted him.

"Why is Yuka-tan so frustrated?" Junpei asked as Yukari kept yelling and stomping while muttering gibberish.

"I suspect that the day which is repeating is unfortunately Yukari-san's peri—" Before Aigis could complete the sentence, Yukari cut in.

"Shut up, Aigis." She punched the table and then winced from the pain.

"I would like to meet that stud as we—" Metis tried to speak.

"METIS?" Aigis asked shocked.

"I mean we must put the past behind us." She declared at the glare Aigis sent her.

Akihiko jumped up and down, "Oh Oh lets battle to see who wins the key!" He laid down the challenge and everyone agreed.

"Minato-sama is mine!" Yukari declared.

"No he's mine!" Fuuka cried, siding with Aigis and a rather conflicted Metis.

"What do we get in this?" Junpei asked, raising a brow.

"Forget it! We'll fight." Akihiko looked giddy as a schoolgirl.

The divided SEES fought each other to the point of Death. Rather than summoning personas, most of the time was spent in how Minato was close to each of them…. But in the end, Aigis prevailed.

"Gimme the key!" Yukari tried snatching the key from Aigis to no result.

"Give it a rest now." Junpei sighed.

"I want to meet him too!" Fuuka cried with Yukari.

"Me too!" Mitsuru started sobbing. The males were strongly against it but looking at Ken who was in the wheel chair, they decided to keep quiet and let the ladies do what ever they wanted.

Fast forward to the time when Minato was sealing Nyx away from humanity. There was supposed to be silence but instead of that, crazed fan girls squeals were heard below him.

"I can see his face!" Mitsuru pointed.

"I can see his eyes!" Fuuka said cheerfully.

"Hah bitches, due to my vision, I can zoom." Metis declared.

"How the hell did he manage to pull that off?" Akihiko asked.

Junpei shrugged, "Beats me! You can tell him that will fall at any second. Poor guy was spent."

"Can I say something?" Ken asked politely.

"WOOF WOOF!" Koromaru barked in.

"Translation : Shut up Ken." Aigis helpfully translated the wonderful message.

….

SEES tore the collective malice of humans, Erebus apart. Since he stood in the way of Minato-sama and his harem.

SEES decided that they would open the door and see Minato one last time, it was totally wroth it. Nyarlathotep can rule the world after this.

"O-M-G, I'm giddy with excitement." Yukari said happily as she stood in front of the door.

"Me too." Fuuka hugged her even though hours ago, she socked Yukari in the face. Poor Aigis was hurt and lost, even Metis was in the plan to see Minato one last time before they kiss the world goodbye. Frankly, none of them even cared. The males were so annoyed by the constant fangirling that they decided to go with the plan.

Yukari proudly slammed the gigantic golden door open, releasing the 7 great evils of Pandora's box that infected Ken, turning him into a….. Sadly none of that happened, she opened the door to see a drop dead gorgeous woman frantically throwing the furniture apart.

"Where is he? Where is HE?" Nyx shouted, throwing the bed to the side.

"Eh?" Yukari spoke, utterly shocked, she wanted Minato instead she got a crazy hormonal goddess.

"She's hot!" Junpei gawked.

"No kidding." Akihiko added.

Nyx turned her attention to the humans standing near her property, "Fools! Where is my Minato?" She shouted, almost making them wet themselves…. Alright, Ken indeed did wet himself.

"Minato?" Yukari asked. Who knew a goddess would be after him?

"You know Minato?" Mitsuru asked. Nyx furiously nodded, "I do! He and I were social linking." She snapped.

"Social linking? Minato-san and Death… Cannot compute." Aigis's interior hardware burned down completely. Smoke blew from her ears and her eyes went blue… Completely blue.

"BSOD" Aigis repeated with a manly voice due to a disorientated speech program . Clearly the thought of Minato and Nyx sharing a bed was just too much for her to handle…. In the end, our wonderful mechanical maiden suffered from the deadly Blue Screen of Death. Who knew Kirijo's used Windows 98 as the operating system?

Nobody gave a single shit about that. SEES were too busy arguing with Nyx who forgot that she was supposed to bring the Fall.

…..

Minato sighed as he stared at the auburn hair girl in front of her. She called herself Hamuko Arisato and her story was very interesting.

"So you are me from another dimension?" Minato asked.

"Yup!" Hamuko bobbed her head up and down. Minato stared at the space…. He was on the fucking moon!

"Wow! I'm such a bro, I saved the people in my world and then underwent a sex change and got transferred to another dimension so I could be close to my guy friends." He said sarcastically.

"Hohoho!" Hamuko laughed. "There are many dimensions my boy! Who knows? In one of them, I'm your long dead sister while in another you are a crazy psychotic asshole who kills for pleasure?"

"Right." Minato deadpanned.

"So? How are you here?" Minato asked. "Aren't you supposed to seal Nyx like I did?"

"Nah, once I got the Universe and I sensed you, I immediately zapped." She replied cheerfully.

"And you stole me from Nyx?" Minato asked and Hamuko nodded, kissing him, "YUP!"

"Hey back off." Minato shook her off, "I've had enough kisses and stuff for an eternity." He sighed.

"Aw come one. Why don't we 'uh-huh' it?" She teased.

"No way." Minato spat and looked around, "Seriously! Girl did you have no place to bring me to other than the fucking space?"

"Nope!" Hamuko answered.

"Seriously! Not even a fangirl is here…. I respect that." He sighed. "At least some peace here." He laid down on the moon.

"Doo dee doo dee." Hamuko hummed.

Minato sighed again, another girl was trying to get into his pants.

Suddenly the moon began shaking. Minato stood up horrified. He forget that the moon was….

"NYX!" He shouted, grabbing onto Hamuko.

"Quick! Save me! You have the fucking Universe." He pleaded and Hamuko grinned. She concentrated her energy and floated into the air.

"Don't worry! I'll save you!" She shouted and lifted off, seemingly flying in space with the huge, evil eyed moon following them.

"What a fucking life." Minato cursed his luck as he flew in space aimlessly for the rest of eternity.

"I see it!" Mitsuru shouted.

"It's a bird." Fuuka cried.

"Its Superman!" Yukari pointed.

"Screw Superman! It's Minato-sama!" Metis corrected thanks to her superior vision.

"Man, fuck this!" Junpei cursed, "Even Nyx didn't end the world."

"Damn you IGOR!" Minato shouted from the sky.

* * *

**Here we have the answer! :D One of the guys told me that I should do the answer part and so I did. Enjoys everyone! Written on pad, will fix the rest later. Toodles.**


End file.
